Riley Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Nickelbacker14
Summary: Halloween 1980, marked the initial defeat of Lord Voldemort. Feard the day Voldemort will return, Dumbledore decided to separate the twins. Not wanting to see the love of his life's daughter raised by complete strangers, Severus Snape decides to take in Lily's daughter, Riley.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86a137de35d34afc219e0092b395db3e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86a137de35d34afc219e0092b395db3e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86a137de35d34afc219e0092b395db3e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter One-The Girl Who Livedbr /Third Person POV/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d796feb2c727c339be9cec0b6110f16"It was a thought that the Potter's would have been safe. Hiding out in Godric's Hollow was ideally the safest option for the couple and their two children. Nobody knew, except their secret keeper, where they were hidden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2f066865092c8646f10360d258750d3"Lily and James's secret keeper was originally Sirius Black. But Sirius managed to convince the young couple to change their minds. Sirius volunteered their good friend, Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fdff3fd10b46f705554a33aec471e67e"What James and Lily did not know is that Peter quickly betrayed them. He revealed their location to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, then went to their house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8503d018236494675c6ca26ee1ec606c"When Voldemort arrived at the Potter's, James demanded Lily to hide with the twins. Lily took them to their room. She put her son in his crib and her daughter in hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1941638b18fbdf14f0445e960c1261db""Harry is good," Lily whispered to her son, "Harry be safe. Harry protect your sister. Riley, be bold. Be strong. I love you both."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="afb4c9fddc89ef9a2af27ad099d4c6bd"Lily heard James scream downstairs. She realized what was going to happen. She shut the door quickly. But not quick enough. Voldemort quickly busts it down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78a26940736f37eb1900826be8abb606"Before Lily had a chance to pull her wand, Voldemort cast the death curse. But Voldemort turned to Riley, where he put a hand on her tiny wrist. Before disappearing, Voldemort left a dark mark on baby Riley./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16494535d898e5f45d88c7457a06ce99"Dumbledore attempted to summon Severus Snape after receiving word about Voldemort's whereabouts. But when Snape failed to show Dumbledore quickly left Hogwarts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efa2c892d508ab5c977ec79a18a1c1bd"Back at Godric's Hollow, Snape arrived. Knowing that he was too late, Snape ran inside. He looked around seeing James laying there dead. Slowly walking up the stairs, Snape raised his wand in case Voldemort came back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f990be0d19bb94163740dd1b9e2372f0"Snape looked in every room hoping to find Lily and the children. He ran to the end of the hall and into the room. Snape quickly scoop Lily into his arms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94d2d342baa77f6cba8beaf650252c69"Not long after, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid came to Snape. Dumbledore walked up the stairs and went to the children's bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a22094956712bd300c2a0074fc143f3b""Oh, Severus," Dumbledore apologized, "I'm so sorry." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"She was so young," Snape whispered, "They didn't deserve this." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Severus-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88dab3c0bfb780680ffadeb4d0de37ee"Albus was distracted by the tiny cries from the twins. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What are we going to do about them, Albus?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3bba4ec389aac81afecfb5146ebf5595"Dumbledore walked over to the twins. Knowing what he had to do was going to be very difficult. Dumbledore had no choice but to separate the twins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d014a3d5af5db13fe2eb27aabd8ea30a"Snape and Dumbledore grab the twins and left the house. They met the others outside. McGonagall was pacing herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="81e6776c6ed33e8ce03ccc5e77776741""Albus," she called, "Are they okay?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They are fine, Minerva," he replied, "But I'm afraid that we are going to have to separate the twins."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What? How?" Hagrid asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06a5390e18e7c8bface6a33417d83f12"Snape looked at Lily's daughter. He knew it would be an insult to have a random Muggle family to raise the young baby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="962a4a0b24c65ccf4ee5c42ee4f89eb3""Albus," Snape intervene, "Let me take the girl."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Albus sighed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I can train her. I can protect her from Voldemort. I'll tell her about what happened to her family." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Very well Severus. You can take Riley. There's one thing the twins cannot know about. They cannot know the other exists until the time comes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3263e2ecaabdf0c0d91be8b76e1caa0f"As much as it would hurt Snape to not tell Riley about her brother, he knew it would be the only way to keep them safe. Although they would know in due time, the twins would never be safe from one and another./p 


End file.
